


El deber prevalece

by vebiloshertom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vebiloshertom/pseuds/vebiloshertom
Summary: Ubicado tras los acontecimientos de s2e4 "Mirror, Mirror" de Star Trek: La Serie Original.Tras su encuentro con James Kirk del universo alternativo, Mirror Spock se encuentra buscando la dulzura del capitán de la USS Enterprise en el tirano de su nave. Aunque la atracción por su versión malvada es innegable, el deber de cumplir la petición de su amado prevalece.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk Prime/Spock Prime, James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock, Mirror James T. Kirk/Spock, Mirror Marlena Moreau/Mirror Spock
Kudos: 5





	El deber prevalece

El accionar de la transportadora regresó la imagen del capitán de la ISS Enterprise con éxito y su primer oficial se vio buscando el dulce bajo las pestañas castañas. De repente, la miel parecía asentada, su brillo de un dorado cenizo, y la fiereza se vio envejecida por el fiasco de una ilusión derrocada. Quizás era el dolor en su costado que amenazaba con tirar de la rigidez de su rostro, pero Spock encontró dificultoso el obligarse a saludarlo con el ímpetu de antaño. Entonces “Sr. Spock,” había dicho el hombre tan familiar y ajeno. “es bueno ver el mentón nuevamente poblado.” y no hubo cabida para más explicaciones aunque a su parte humana le entristeciera el matiz irónico en sus palabras astilladas. Aunque Marlena había visitado a Spock bajo sus sábanas, había gemido con la promesa de una compañía capitana, su espíritu había insistido en mantenerlo desolado. ¿Eran verdad las palabras de ese hombre ensoñado? ¿Qué sentido había tras esa lógica que utópicamente lo había cautivado? ¿Estaba dispuesto a confiar en esa bella versión de su líder despiadado?

Quizás la respuesta estaba en su cuerpo desnudo esperándolo, el sueño profundo que se materializaba con tan insignificantes, pero distintivos cambios; o quizás precisamente en ese dolor que latía en su costado cuando pensaba en el aparato mortífero tras el cuadro. Deseaba que su amor se eternizara para que el tiempo no decidiera los fatales resultados, pero los vigorosos empujes cada vez lo llenaban con más empaño; los ojos oscuros llenos de éxtasis y espanto.

Entonces la sangre manchó sus manos cobriza y el placer se convirtió en una lágrima cegante. Lo lloró y rasuró su rostro con el filo de su melancolía, su corazón en agonía mientras la habitación se quedaba sin su compañía. “Adiós”, había murmurado. “Adiós, aunque te desee tanto.” El deber siempre prevalece en un vulcano.


End file.
